


Toronado's thoughts : Blind mans bluff

by ladyTpower



Category: Zorro (TV 1990)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 22:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12118236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyTpower/pseuds/ladyTpower
Summary: Zorro is poissend, and lost his sight, but fortunatley he has a stallion he can count on





	Toronado's thoughts : Blind mans bluff

Thnx for all your lovely reviews. I am trying to keep the storys going. Did you ever wanna know what Toronado had in mind when he saw Mariposa for the first time. For the first time a real challenge. Read with me and find out. Reviews are always welcome. 

Blind man's bluff.

Desoto was looking to at a beautiful dapple gray mare, he was tired that he couldn't capture Zorro. He knew Toronado was fast and that none of the garrison horses could give the stallion much of a chase. This mare was fast, with her he could out run Toronado easily. “ What a beautiful horse, she is amazing, perfect to out run that devilsch black beast he calls a horse. I want that horse!”   
Sergeant Mensoza was not really known for his love for the elegant animals. “ ah, It is just a dumb animal!”   
Desoto was tired of his comments about horses and set the sergeant loss for words. “Can you ran that fast sergeant, If you could Zorro would be mine now. How many for the horse?” 

The rancher knew what his horse was worth and he also knew how much the alcalde wanted his horse so he saw good money in this deal. “ Mariposa can outrun every horse, she has a price of 5000 pesos.” 

“ Ha Pegasus isn't worth that price on the market, I will give you 2000 pesos!” The rancher shook is head he wouldn't give his price horse for that low price, he knew if he waited he could have his price from someone else. “To bad we haven't made a deal alcalde.” he turned his horse and was ready to leave. “ 3000 pesos!” The rancher still shook his head it would be 5000 pesos or no deal.   
“ Alright 4000 pesos it is my last offer.” The rancher didn't look back. “ Alright you will get your 5000 pesos!” 

The good sergeant was startled “ 5000 pesos alcalde for a stupid horse?” Desoto chuckled he was used to it that the sergeant didn't think further than his nose would reach. “ Think sergeant, she will out run any horse sergeant, any horse!”   
He smirked and knew he would win the next time he would chase that menace.

 

Desoto didn't leave any time fly by, the moment he was back in his office he made his poster, his horse tax poster and made the good Mendoza hang it on the pole usually used to make announcements 

It was a costumer who made Victoria aware of the paper, it was a busy day in her Tavern and she didn't had the time to look was happening outside. “ There is another poster outside!” she went to go outside to have look for herself. “ A horse tax, that is the last draw!” She nearly bumped in the sergeant who felt like being the bad guy, hearing all the bad comments.   
“ Well that is what everyone is saying! But I am only doing my job!” Victoria felt her anger rising with the minute. If you don't like your job sergeant, then quit!”   
“ But senorita then I need to pay the horse tax!” Victoria now really lost her anger she snapped at the sergeant. “ I see , I was wrong that is the last draw! Thank your alcalde for your empty belly because no more free food for the garrison lancers!” It was then that she saw Don Alejandro galloping in to the pueblo together with his head vaquero. That sight eased her a little if Don Alejandro knew, Diego knew too!   
“ Buenos Dias, Don Alejandro did you hear about the new horse tax?” she needed the comfirmation.   
“ I sure did Victoria, that is why I am here!” he nodded in codelanguage to Victoria to let only her know that Diego knew.

The older De La Vega continued “ Sergeant do me a favor and could you ask the alcalde to step outside if you will.”   
The sergeant felt guilty about all this, he had his orders what it wouldn't mean his was happy with it. “I would if I could Don Alejandro but the alcalde had strictly ordered not to be disturbed!” 

Victoria was still fuming “NOT TO BE DISTURBED! I THINK ZORRO HAS SOMETHING TO SAY ABOUT THAT!”   
“ Zorro ha, when he comes he will have the surprise of his life.” that was Zorro's cue to appear “ A surprise, ...” he chuckled “ I love surprises.”   
The sergeant startled again “Zorro, the alcalde said you would show up today!” before Zorro could response he the alcalde appear on an amazing horse seeing the lancer take a line setup to shoot him.  
Zorro jumped on Toronado's back “ Alcalde the people demand to know what is the reason after this so called horse tax!” his voice was commanding.

“ To hunt you down Zorro, Mariposa will out run your devilish beast with ease.” 

++ Devilish me? I don't wanna know what you think of me when you see me in a real anger!++   
Toronado was just amused. ++ It would be good to have a real challenge for a change.++   
“ that is an amazing animal alcalde, I think we are challenged old boy. Let's put a little wager to this challenge. If I escape you will rescind the horse tax!”   
Zorro ducked under the rain of bullets and made a run, the alcalde and the lancers following him short after.  
Victoria looked at her hero leaving and whisperd some encouraging words for the black stallion, “Run Toronado, Run like you never run before!” 

The run was hard and long. “ Come on boy, were going to separate the man from the boys.” with those words he jumped over the ravine. Normally it was the end of the ride and he could ride back to the hacienda but not this time. Mariposa flew over the ravine just as Toronado did. “ Damn it, he made is, Toronado.”   
++ I hate that mare, I will not let her get me. I am the fastest and I will stay that.++   
The run contiued being harder in the middle of the dessert, The moment Zorro thought he won a shot rang against a stone near him. “ That is one good horse!”   
++ oh curved irons, this donkey will not give up is he, well me neither!! I will out run that mare or my name is not Toronado.++

Toronado stood there munching on some grass near a little creek, Zorro was wiping out there tracks so that they had a little moment of rest. “ Well ridden amigo, what did you find here? A creek ? Sorry boy I can't let you drink before you cool down, If you will forgive me.”   
++ What do you think I found, grass, good njammy grass. I need some energy for the second part of the trip.++   
While Zorro drank from the creek, Toronado continued munching grass. They were glad for a little moment of peace knowing that Desoto was still out there somewhere. They were a little on there way when Zorro's sight disappeared. “ The water is tainted, I have been poisoned” Hooves neared him but with his sight blurred he needed to relay on his hearing and on Toronado. “ Desoto.” he whispered.  
He leads his horse towards the creek, Desoto maybe the enemy but he needed to warn him. “ Alcalde don't drink that water, the water is tainted!”   
Desoto chuckled “ why should I believe you? This is one of your tricks he Zorro.” Zorro shook his head not seeing where the alcalde was he again needed to trust his hearing. “ Listen, your sight will disappear soon know, we are miles from the pueblo!”  
It was only then Desoto saw his strange behavior. “ What is it? You can't see can you?” Desoto Laughed and aimed his pistol at the heart of his arch enemy.   
++ Oh boy!! I need to keep an eye on this one ++ snorted Toronado while he saw the play before him.  
++ I have a feeling that I need to save the day, because my hero is out of the weather. ++  
he aimed his pistol at the heart of his arch enemy. “ Finally I will see who is behind the mask of Zorro.” He stepped closer trying to make as less sound as possible.   
It was then that Toronado jumped forward.   
++ Oh no you don't! Not if I have something to say about that.++   
Toronado reared and punched the pistol out of Desoto's hands. The pistol went of but in the wrong direction. Desoto looked in anger of the horse standing before him.  
++ Hahaha, This could be fun after all.++

“ Losing your sight would put you in a disadvantage, wouldn't you say.” Desoto shook his sword to the left and to right, to the left again, to disorient Zorro from where he was. After a while, he charged him.   
++ WATCH OUT IN FRONT OF YOU!! ++ It was like Zorro knew what Toronado was trying to say. Even blind, Zorro was the better swordsman, knowing he could relay on his other senses and the pair of eyes in his back. The pain started to get the best of Desoto but he didn't want to give up now, it would be long for another chance like this.   
“ Surrender Zorro and I will promise you a fair trail, otherwise I kill you here and now.” Zorro having the De La Vega stubbornness wasn't prepared to give in either. “ I am afraid neither of those choices are very appealing to me. We must help each other!de or we will both be death man. A truce Alcalde!” 

“ I am afraid neither of those choices are appealing to me.” Desoto snapped attacking Zorro again. With that move Zorro bested the alcalde and broke his sword in two. Desoto knew when he was defeated, made it to his mare and left Zorro on his own in the middle of the dessert. 

 

It was one thing to have a fast horse, but Mariposa was no Toronado. That was obvious when he lost his strength and fell of Mariposa, where Toronado was loyal to his master and give his life for him, Mariposa took off and left her master in the dessert sun, ready to die out there.   
“Mariposa come back! Don't leave me hear.” 

In the meanwhile Zorro already spoke to his animal before mounting. “ You will need to be my eyes old boy.”   
++ You think?! It is something I figured out already. You are as blind as a horse who worked in the goldmines.++

Zorro mounted and was on his way when he heard a pair of hooves. “The Alcalde's horse.”   
++ Yes without his rider. ++   
“ Come on boy, I much I hate the alcalde, I value life more, I think he is going towards The Salato canon bridge.” He shook his head his sight starting to get clearer by the minute. “ Toronado, amigo, my sight is returning, the blindness is only temporary. Let's go boy by now the alcalde must be completely blind.”   
++ Alright, because I really have to. I wouldn't have any difficulties leaving him here. ++

Desoto was already half-way the bridge when fear made him yell for help.   
“ Alcalde!!”   
Even in the situation he was in, he wouldn't trust his enemy. “ YOU! Stay away from me”   
“ Alcalde, even if you make it to the other side there no one for 30 miles but me.” 

“ You, you are as blind as I am!” was his reply. “Apparently the blindness is only temporary.” Zorro Jumped towards the bridge, he continued to convince the alcalde in trusting him for once.  
Alcalde, I know that are differences are wider that this canon, but even you know how much I value life.” 

This was the chance Desoto was waiting for. “ Alright, I am on your mercy Zorro.” He waited until he was sure Zorro was on the bridge when he asked “How far until I am on the other side.”

Zorro was to good a man but to naif sometimes. Desoto made a run towards the other side. “ I told you, I don't make deals with outlaws.” he cut the ropes to cut of the ravine. “ At last, adiós enemigo!” His words were hardly spoken when he heard a whistle. Zorro was still holding on the piece of the bridge hanging over the edge.   
Toronado appeared on the edge looking down. ++ I turn my back and he is hanging over the edge of a canon.++   
“ The Rope boy, give me the rope.” Toronado bent his neck to take the rope from his saddle and trew it over the edge.   
++ Catch!++   
“ Good boy.” he trew the noose over his stallions neck. “Pull boy, keep pulling.” Toronado pulled like his life depended on it. Once back up he mounted his horse and looked at Desoto.  
Desoto's sight had returned in the meantime and saw his enemy on the other side of the bridge. “ NOOOOOOOOO!!”   
Zorro could not stop laughing “ I pleased that your sight returned, now you can witness my escape. Oh Alcalde, one more thing, Marisposa maybe an amazing horse with a speed equal to my Toronado. But I will let you in on a secret, speed isn't everything. Toronado would never leave my side, He is extremely loyal. That dear alcalde is the difference between our horses. Your Mariposa maybe fast and an amazing animal, but my Toronado is besides fast, loyal, strong and smart. My toronado is not amazing but … how do you say it, oh yes es la hostia. Short way said my horse rocks the world.” With this he laughed out loud and made his escape.  
++ With such a master, as mine I will always be loyal. I hope you save Mariposa from that monster++

They were driving a while when they saw the dapple gray mare munching on some grass. “ I think it is are lucky day today, lets make sure that Mariposa has a better master and you have less of a challenge the next time.”   
++ I wouldn't agree more ++ 

Zorro approached the mare and was able to take her reins “ We need to think of something boy, lets take the highway back to the pueblo maybe we find some traveler who is willing to take care of her for the right price.”   
He didn't have to wait long, a man with short gray hair and a high had approached him.   
“ Senor Zorro, I didn't think I would meet you here so many miles from pueblo de Los Angeles.”  
It was Senor Moreno he was on a well earned vacation and was looking for new inspiration for his next book.   
“ Senor Moreno, I heard your book over Los Angeles is doing pretty good.” Zorro was happy seeing the writer again.   
“Yes, I found my calling and I wrote the book about the protector of Los Angeles but with the reason to tell the readers about the injustice in this world and more direct what I witnessed in your pueblo, without revealing to much, you can be sure that your secret is save with me. That reminds me I wanted to post this package this is the first copy of my book.”   
He gave the package to Zorro. When he opened the package it revealed a book with a beautiful black cover.   
Zorro read the elegant, white letter out loud. 

“ The real story of the masked protector from Los Angeles”

“ I am honored sir.” Zorro laughed and he placed the book save in his saddlebag.   
“ What a beautiful horse you got there, Zorro. Is she yours?”   
Zorro chuckled this was his change. “ This is an amazing horse and now she is mine. She is an amazing creature.” 

Senor Moreno looked at the horse. “ Is she for sale by chance? I will give you 6000 pesos for her. If we have a deal she will have the life of a queen. She will be traveling to Spain with me tommorow.” 

Zorro was happy with the price, he could use it to pay the horse tax for everyone. “ We have a deal, senor Moreno, I know she will be good for you.” 

The deal was made, The horse was paid and would travel to Spain. “ I must take my leave, it was good to see you again senor.” Zorro made his salute in his own dashing style and was again well on his way back to the pueblo.   
“ Come on boy we have a tax to pay and a miserable live to save.”   
++ The tax I understand, but the part of the miserable live. ++ Toronado hated the alcalde in every fiber in his black, tall body. 

About a two miles from the pueblo the ran into sergeant Mendoza and his search party.   
“ Sergeant! I know were you can find the alcalde but I have to give you something first.” 

The good sergeant startled, he always startled when he came eye to eye with the man he had to hunt but still respect with whole his heart. As long as the alcalde was out of his way he was good to Zorro. 

“ Zorro, what do you have for us? I don't see any banditos!”   
Zorro laughed “ No sergeant, no banditos this time, here 6000 pesos, I pay the tax for the entire pueblo!” 

Sergeant Mendoza took the bag with money and he send two lancers with the bag to the officesafe.  
“ Zorro, were did you get all this money?”   
“ Good that you ask sergeant. I past a traveler and he wanted to buy Mariposa for the big price of 6000 pesos. Now for the Alcalde. You will find him about 30 miles from here near the Calato canon bridge. I need to take my leave good luck sergeant.” 

Zorro made a salute and was on his way off. 

In the cave...

“ I think you deserved those apple's amigo. It was a long day and we both need to gain some energy.” 

++ Home sweet home.++ 

A few hours later Diego appeared in the pueblo, the town was already used to seeing Diego and Victoria together after he stayed with her when she took the bullet for Zorro. The invincible mask Diego wore worked. To the people she and Zorro broke up, because he didn't want to put her in more danger. For the people she fell in love with the person who took care of her. It was a truth bent, leaving the piece out that she left the legend but felt for the person of flesh and blood. 

A fresh lemonade well deserved after they blew up the tainted creek. From now on they spoke about Blind man's bluff.


End file.
